


Точка принятия решения

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стиву казалось, что джет со всех сторон окружили призраки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка принятия решения

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена "Гражданки" - разговор в джете после финальной драки.  
> Точкой принятия решения в авиации называют точку, в которой еще можно безопасно прекратить разбег самолета по полосе.

Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, одно-единственное ощущение было привычным. Ощущение, что тело тебя не слушается.

Стиву казалось, что он никогда больше не почувствует _этого_. И сейчас, медленно продвигаясь к выходу из бункера, держа онемевшими руками Баки, он понимал, каким самонадеянным был. У него болело всё внутри, и он заставлял себя считать шаги, в обратном порядке. Его научили этому в армии. Так было легче. Так дорога казалась конечной.

Ослепляющий свет белого неба резанул по глазам.

У выхода стоял Т’Чалла. Он стоял и смотрел — не на горизонт, а прямо на них. Его руки были пусты. Стив остановился, приглядываясь, и понял, что еще раз драться не придется. «Хорошо», — подумал он безо всякого облегчения. Он бы не справился сейчас, но ему было до странного все равно. 

Т’Чалла ничего не говорил. «Ушел?» — попытался спросить Стив, но из горла вырвалось сипение. Пришлось откашляться. Баки вздохнул, не поднимая головы.

— Земо ушел? 

Т’Чалла покачал головой, продолжая внимательно смотреть на него. Стив кивнул, сделал пару шагов к самолету, потом вновь обернулся.

— У него реактор… И связи нет. Помогите, пожалуйста.

В лице Т’Чаллы словно что-то поменялось, расслабилось, и совершенно внезапно Стив почувствовал злость. Ему не было нужно ничьей реакции, ни одобрения, ни порицания, он вообще не хотел больше никого видеть…

— А вы?

— Сами справимся.

Стив еще раз посмотрел на него, почти с яростью, и вдруг понял, что ошибся. Во взгляде Т’Чаллы было вовсе не одобрение, а облегчение и надежда. Словно он отчаянно ждал чего-то и вдруг нашел — доказательство, подтверждение, что несмотря ни на что можно удержаться и удержать. Страну, людей. Принц, слишком быстро и внезапно ставший монархом, он хотел, он жаждал этой убежденности…

Если бы всё было так просто.

Стив вздохнул. Рука на шее казалась ледяной.

— Если вам нужна будет помощь, мистер Роджерс, вы найдете ее у меня.

— Спасибо.

Стив направился к джету, не оглядываясь. Баки послушно шел рядом с ним, но как только они поднялись в самолет, рука безвольно соскользнула с плеча Стива, и Баки практически упал на пол. Стив не успел подхватить, с болью посмотрел на него, подумал, что надо помочь, надо осмотреть раны, надо сесть за штурвал и убраться из этого проклятого места, но сделав шаг куда-то вбок, пошатнулся и сам упал рядом с Баки.

Они лежали, не шевелясь. Минут через двадцать раздался шум взлетающего самолета вакандского короля, и вновь стало тихо. Даже ветра не было слышно.

— Стив, — хрипло позвал Баки.

— Что?

Баки не ответил. У Стива не было сил даже открыть глаза. Он пытался не думать ни о чем, не вслушиваться в окружающую джет тишину, которая давила, прижимала к полу.

Прошло еще двадцать минут.

— Стив.

— Да.

Ответа снова не прозвучало. Стив почуял, что за этим кроется. «Не засыпай». 

Как будто он мог заснуть, даже если бы захотел. Несмотря на боль и усталость, на подступавший откат, он ощущал тревогу, и его рассудок тщетно пытался не то найти причину этой тревоги, не то уйти от нее.

— Стив.

— Я не сплю.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как им обоим было по десять, и однажды летом он целую неделю гостил у Барнсов, когда мама была в отъезде. Они с Баки прочитали кучу историй о привидениях, — все, которые смогли найти в журналах, выписываемых Ребеккой. И безобидный чердак превратился в зловещее, абсолютно ужасное место.

Они договорились, что если ночью услышат что-нибудь, то разбудят друг друга, и «чур не обижаться!». Стив помнил, как Баки тормошил его и шептал: «Там кто-то есть, просыпайся!». Спать хотелось ужасно, и еще хотелось ущипнуть Баки, что он такой трусишка, но Стив вставал, и брал из рук Баки фонарик, и они на цыпочках крались к лестнице на чердак, и ему самому становилось страшно, но Баки стоял рядом, и поэтому всегда удавалось первому шагнуть на ступеньку…

Но еще Стив помнил, что гораздо труднее было не подняться среди ночи, а разбудить самому. Труднее было лежать в темноте, прислушиваться к шорохам на чердаке, к мерному дыханию друга, и прошептать наконец, сначала тихо, а потом громче и громче: «Баки, не спи!»…

— Стив.

— Я здесь.

Прозвучало так мягко, что он сам это почувствовал, и Баки, очевидно, почувствовал тоже, зашевелился беспокойно. 

— Ты много успел прочитать? В моих записках?

Стиву не хотелось говорить. Не сейчас. Ему нужно было еще немного передохнуть. Он не мог опять думать об этом.

— Я твой почерк даже в лучшие дни не понимал. Никаких шифровок не надо, все равно никто не разберет, кроме тебя. Вверх-вниз, как будто…

— Я сначала очень хотел хоть что-нибудь сделать с _ними_. Даже сумел убрать двоих. Я знал их, они стоили… стоили этого. А когда пытался добраться еще до одного, то чуть не попался. И так испугался, ты представить себе не можешь… Начал записывать, что помнил, всю информацию о них. Думал как-нибудь переслать эти данные тебе, а потом понял, что они все устарели. Что все пароли сотни раз успели поменяться... Всё устарело, кроме моих проклятых кодов. — Он замолчал. Перевел дух. — А потом не было ничего. Я просто начал прятаться. Почти два года только и делал, что прятался. Сил больше нет.

Стив вспомнил давний жаркий вечер и Сэма, медленно пьющего пиво из банки и рассказывающего о своей работе: «…А дальше гнев сменяется апатией и раздражительностью. И вот с этим работать почти невыносимо».

— Тебе надо было раньше найтись.

Стив не спрашивал, почему Баки этого не сделал. Он знал ответ. «Любой хочет обрести себя сам», — когда-то сказал Сэм... Но Сэм разбирался в людях, а Стив разбирался в одном-единственном человеке. И он знал, что если его не собьешь с мысли, он утонет в ней, он будет ходить по кругу, пока эта мысль не загонит его...

— Да что бы это поменяло, а? И что это сейчас меняет? — голос Баки стал тише. — Ты же видишь, что творится.

— Вдвоем проще…

— Снова повесить всё это на тебя? Я не хочу.

— Бак… — Стив с трудом поднял голову, перед глазами заплясали мушки. — Бак… — снова начал он, и вдруг почувствовал, что тишина вокруг джета будто переменилась. В ней словно зазвучали голоса. Неразборчивые, неуловимые, как чердачные шорохи.

Стив нахмурился, сбившись с мысли, помотал головой, отчего она закружилась еще больше. Баки смотрел куда-то вверх, в темноту. На его лице вдруг проступил ужас.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что я сегодня мог убить всех этих людей? Твоего друга. Твою девочку.

— Никто никого не убил. — Стив повысил голос.

— Это была случайность.

— Тогда мы оба будем благодарить Бога за эту случайность и думать, как больше не допустить такого.

Баки покачал головой. Он словно не слышал его, слушая что-то другое. Голоса, которые подступали, пробирались внутрь самолета, нашептывали свою правду, тихонько, настойчиво.

— Два года, Стив… Я так радовался, запрещал себе, а все равно радовался, что удерживаюсь. А ничего не изменилось. Он никуда не делся, и я ничего не могу сделать с ним! Как и раньше. Как и всегда.

— Бак, мы найдем способ, как успокоить его. Я обещаю тебе.

— Бесполезно.

Голоса шептали все громче и громче, они утверждали, что вправе, что они могут забрать свое. Что им это нужно, чтобы успокоиться. Что это будет _справедливо_.

Стив вновь с яростью встряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение.

— Послушай, ты сам сказал, что держался два года. Разве они не стоят того, чтобы бороться дальше?

— А семьдесят лет ты мне предлагаешь списать?

— Бак, никто не вправе обвинять тебя, даже ты сам! И дело не в тебе…

— Я знаю, что дело не во мне! И даже не в памяти о том сержанте, которого уже нет. Я знаю, что ты веришь в то, что это справедливо. Ты веришь, что поступаешь правильно. Но ведь не тебе одному нужно поступать правильно!

Стив понимал, ощущал всем собой, что он отдаляется, ускользает, подбирается к какому-то жуткому решению. С трудом подняв руку, Стив протянул ее к нему, но вдруг вскинулся, словно отталкивая кого-то невидимого, и почти зарычал.

— Слушай меня, ты! Сержант, которого уже нет, лежит сейчас передо мной и пытается заморочить себе и мне голову. Я такие его выступления помню прекрасно. И если ты думаешь, что он — мое идеальное воспоминание, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Он был какой есть, он был ты! 

— Стив…

— Нет уж, теперь ты дослушаешь. И не смей мне больше ничего говорить о справедливости, потому что… — Стив вздохнул, набирая воздуха. — Я бы избавил тебя от этого, небом клянусь. Я взял бы на себя, если бы только мог, я взял бы всё это на себя. Я столько ночей провел, думая, что должен был сделать, как уберечь. Но спроси меня сейчас — хотел бы я _сам для себя_ , чтобы ты вернулся, даже вот так, через всё это, — я скажу «да!». Да-да-да! Я счастлив, счастлив, что ты выжил. _Для меня_ лучше еще тысячу раз этот день, чем опять, опять…

Баки смотрел на него безумным взглядом, и Стив уронил голову на руку, спрятал лицо, не в силах больше ни думать, ни говорить.

— Ни дня не было, чтобы я не вспоминал, чтобы не хотел повидаться. Можешь ненавидеть меня за это. Вот и всё.

Баки молчал, он дышал тяжело, болезненно, но тишина вокруг них вновь стала просто тишиной.

— Стив, — раздалось спустя время.

— Да.

— Прости меня.

— За что, Бога ради?

— За всё, — прошептал Баки, и вдруг добавил с изумлением: — Боже мой. Мы ведь спали с тобой.

Стив растерялся. 

— Спали, да. А ты не помнил?

— Сколько раз?

— Четыре.

Повернувшись, Стив перехватил совершенно отсутствующий взгляд.

— Я думал, приснилось… Господи, это было ужасно.

— В первый раз только, — с невольной обидой сказал Стив. 

— Нас застала Картер!

— Да. — Стив сам начал проваливаться в это воспоминание. Оно и вправду было ужасным. И одним из самых лучших за всю жизнь. — Ты тогда прошептал мне в ухо: «Интересно, нас расстреляют на глазах всей части…

— …или смилостивятся и отвезут в штаб?». Я помню. Я… боялся.

«Да, тебя вечно тянет смеяться, когда тебе страшно».

— Я тоже. Боялся. 

— Нет, ты ничего не боялся. — Баки покачал головой, оставаясь где-то далеко. — Картер сказала, что нас вообще нельзя отправлять в десант, если мы вот так вот скрываемся и вот так вот слышим противника… Интересное дело. Она умела ходить тише кошки, если нужно было. 

— Она умела внушать. Мы больше не попадались.

— Так вот почему я так паршиво себя почувствовал, когда увидел сегодня тебя с этой девочкой. Не понял даже, подумал, неужели завидую? Но, видимо, не тебе.

Стив отвернулся, уперся лбом в сжатый кулак.

— Не надо, Баки. Я виноват. Я знаю это. 

— Ты что-то не то говоришь. В чем ты виноват? Всё так и начинается…

— Нет. Раньше — может быть. А сейчас уже нет. Ничего нет, кроме… Я уже знал это и все равно... Как будто дернул кто-то. Нельзя было.

— Ох, Стив. Столько ерунды у тебя в голове, хуже, чем у меня. — Баки устало вздохнул. — Только не вздумай извиняться. Обидишь еще сильней.

Стив нахмурился в рукав. Он как раз подумал о том, что нужно будет попросить прощения. Но раз Баки сказал не надо, тогда не надо. Он лучше разбирался в этих вещах. Видимо, даже теперь.

Помолчав, Стив повернул голову. У Баки было тревожное выражение лица, словно он пытался ухватить какую-то мысль и никак не мог.

— Знаешь, я вспомнил, — наконец сказал он. — Когда попал в лагерь, со сто седьмым, то загадал, если выйду, признаюсь тебе. Казалось, что всё будет так просто, там, на свободе. А когда ты вытащил меня, то всё стало по-другому, и ты стал другим. Я поначалу так бесился, даже видеть тебя не мог... Ты не поверишь, но самое ужасное в том, что на свободе ничего не становится проще. 

— Ты все-таки признался, Бак. Я бы никогда не решился. Никогда.

— Как ты думаешь, может… Может, я пойму когда-нибудь, зачем это всё было.

Стив вновь отвернулся, вжимая лицо в рукав. Они молчали. Минуты текли одна за другой. Наконец, Баки вздохнул.

— Стив, всё равно придется что-то делать со всем этим. Ты… согласишься с моим решением?

— Только если ты оставишь половину дела мне.

Баки вдруг зажмурился, но через секунду распахнул глаза.

— Хорошо.

Стив медленно протянул руку и опустил ее на грудь Баки, слева. Даже сквозь все слои формы, он почувствовал глухие мерные удары. Сердце, как будто из глубины, пробивалось к его руке.


End file.
